Typical pool cleaners for cleaning the surfaces of swimming pools comprise a suction head and a working mechanism that are both housed within a body. The body is in turn connected to an inlet of a swimming pool filtration system by means of a flexible hose, with the working mechanism being arranged to move the body of the pool cleaner, in a well known manner, across the surface to be cleaned.
However, a problem associated with such pool cleaners is that the body of the cleaner tends to be relatively bulky, which makes it difficult for them to access certain areas or regions of the pool, such as steps and corners. Previous attempts to address this 3D problem have typically involved reducing the overall size of the apparatus, so as to make them less bulky and therefore more flexible in Its movements. These attempts have been limited in their success, since, to operate properly and efficiently, pool cleaners with the above general configuration can only be reduced to a certain extent.